The Life of a Slave
by teenagemutantninjacarebear
Summary: A young Akefia is forced into slavery and bought by a rich man for his son's eighteenth birthday. Geminishipping, Yaoi, Possible lemon in later chapters
1. The Slave Market

___This is a Geminishipping fanfic so I shall be calling Thief King Bakura "Akefia" or else shit will get confusing. If you're one of those people who hate that name, don't complain to me about it and read something else. This is based off a role play between me and Umeko76, and there will be a few of our OCs, like Bakura's mother and father. Ok I'll shut up now :3_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

* * *

The city of Thebes was full of life; children playing in the streets, vendors shouting offers to passers by, thieves stealing from right under people's noses. Just like every day in the city. In the centre of it all stood a large, golden palace which belonged to the pharaoh of Khemet, Atem. His people lived peacefully under his rule, and was said to be one of the greatest kings to rule, and he was just seventeen. Large houses surrounded the palace, where all of the upper class families lived. The poorer houses were also in good condition, all clean and rodent-free. But there was a darker side to the city, a place where all the criminals lived to escape the law. It also happened to be where the most popular slave market was located.

"Are you sure about this Nakhti?... I highly doubt anyone here wants a friend of the kings to be in these parts..."

The one called Nakhti smirked. "My son deserves the best there is, and the best is here... But keep your weapons ready Marik, you never know what could be lurking around the corner..."

Nakhti was a rich man, praised by the king for saving his life. He lived with his wife, son and servants in a small palace in the upper-class area of Khemet. His son, Bakura, was turning eighteen tomorrow, so he wanted to give him a slave. And not just any slave, he wanted one that stood out from the rest, and he hoped to find it at the slave market.

Nakhti and his guard, Marik, walked into a stone house and gagged at the smell. "Nakhti, are you sure this is it? It smells like a farm in here..." The nobleman winced at the foul stench, but conformed it was the right place when he heard a slave being punished from behind a wooden door. "Yes, this is it..."

The wooden door opened to reveal an short, fat man with greasy hair and a sky grin. "Good evening gentlemen," he said with a rat-like voice. "Here for a slave? You may take your pick down here..." The man hobbled down the steps and the two men followed him into a large, stone basement. Marik nearly vomited from the stench as it grew worse. "Don't you clean them?!" The fat man grinned and took them down the cells the slaves were being kept in. "There is simply too many. We clean out their waste every three days though, we let the buyer clean them..."

Nakhti looked into the cages, seeing slaves of all ages, shapes and sizes. So far, he hadn't found any that he found good enough and he was going to give up. But then he saw a lone male slave in one of the smaller cages, sleeping on a dirty sheet. The boy looked no older than fifteen. He was tanned with a bit of muscle, and had a strange-looking scar on the left side of his face. Messy grey hair framed the handsome face, and he made soft snores in his sleep. He was a little skinny, but that didn't matter, he would gain weight under his care.

"How much is this one?" he asked the slave master. The fat man was surprised and tried to lead him away. "I'm not sure you would like him, he's very stubborn, and there are rumours that he is a demon, maybe you'd like to look around more-"

"No, I want him, he's perfect, perfect for my son to pleasure..." He watched as the boy woke up and saw pale, violet eyes. Even more perfect.

The slave master sighed and unlocked the door, kicking the naked slave to his feet. "Get up! Someone wants to buy you..." The fat man clamped chains onto the boy's wrists and ankles, then gave the chain to Nakhti. "How much do you offer?"

Nakhti smirked and held out a large sack of money. "200 gold." The fat man drooled and took the money, then wished them luck.

The two men lead the new slave through the city and back to their mansion. Nakhti took the naked boy to the large bathroom and let his slaves take care of him. "Be a good boy now. Girls, make him look pretty..." And then he left.

The slave growled at his new master and was taken to a pool of warm water. He was cleaned thoroughly by the slaves girls and had his now white hair brushed and styled. It felt good to be clean again... The girls rubbed some scented oils into his skin that got rid of the foul stench that still lingered, and was forced to wear kohl around his eyes. He was made to wear what looked like two pieces of white cloth connected by golden chains that only just covered his crotch and backside. Gold bands replaced the chains he was bound in, but were still chained together. His ears and nipples were pierced which hurt like a bitch and he nearly bit one of the slave's hands off when it was being done. The boy was lead to a mirror and he growled. He looked like a harem girl!

His master came in and smirked then. "You look beautiful, boy... Perfect for my son... You shall be his personal pleasure slave and you will do everything he says starting tomorrow... Am I understood?..."

The slave gasped. A pleasure slave?! No! His life was over! Now he'd never get his revenge... The teen sighed in defeat and muttered "Yes..."

Nakhti smirked and pulled on the chain, leading him to a bedroom. "You shall sleep here tonight. From tomorrow onwards, you sleep in my son's bed. Now, what is you're name, slave?..."

The boy didn't look him in the eyes. "Akefia..."

"Well then Akefia, get some rest, you'll need it..." Akefia flopped on the bed as his master left. All he was was a toy to be used by some stuck up rich kid. A fuck toy.

_But maybe this life won't be so bad..._ he thought. _At least I'll be fed and sheltered... Maybe this guy wont be so bad either.._. Akefia then let his eyes fall shut, and he got some well needed sleep.

* * *

_So what did you think? I may continue this if people want me to, or I could leave it where it is if no one cares. Just be warned, there may be a lemon in the next cheaper so if I decide to write more, the rating will so up to M. Thank you for reading! :3_


	2. The New Master

_Hello again! So it seems a few people liked my story, so here is a thank you for all the lovely reviews, chapter two! I might not be able to upload the next chapter for the next two weeks, I have three exams to revise for, but be patient! I'll try to update before then!_

_This may also be a short story, I don't have many ideas for it yet :(_

_There is a mature scene in this chapter, so I will put up a warning if you don't like reading that stuff, and the rating will go up._

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. _

* * *

Akefia was woken up the next morning from a hand tapping his cheek. He quickly sat up and grabbed the pale throat of his waker, but quickly let go as he saw that it was a young boy dressed like him. Must be another slave. He looked about twelve or thirteen years old, had pale skin and white hair and had chocolate brown eyes. The pale skin made Akefia think he was of Roman origin, possibly part of the slave trade like himself.

"Who are you?" asked the tanned slave.

"M-my name is Ryou..." the younger slave began. "Master Nakhti has requested that you share some of my chores in the day from now on... Unless master Bakura wants you... Please follow me..."

Akefia growled. He didn't want to follow orders from a child, but he knew that of he didn't he'd get hurt... The former thief stood and followed Ryou down to a room full of slaves eating bread and water. Akefia growled.

"Is this all I'll get to eat?!" The other boy smiled. "No, at dinner we get two loafs of bread!"

Akefia sighed and ate his meal silently. At least he _had_ food... Once finished, he followed the boy to a large, empty room with a shinny, golden floor.

"Your job is to help me clean this floor..."

"What?! This floor doesn't even have a spec of dust on it! This is stupid!" Akefia growled and leaned against the wall.

Ryou frowned and dunked his rag into the bucket of water. "In order to keep it this way, I have to clean it everyday... I can get it done a lot faster with your help, so I get more sleep tonight and you can rest before you pleasure master Bakura..."

Akefia sighed and picked up a rag. "Fine, I'll help... But only because I'll have time to think of an escape plan afterwards..."

* * *

Akefia flopped onto the bed, tired and in pain. After finishing cleaning the floor which made his back ache, he had to wash all of the clothes, clean and feed the horses in the stables and give the lady of the house a massage. All of which he hated. He had ten minutes until he was to be presented to his new master, which gave him enough time to think of an escape plan.

Earlier, when he was doing his chores, he had a look at the bedroom he was going to be staying in. It had a balcony which wasn't too high from the ground. But the balcony doors were locked, and he guessed that only Bakura or Nakhti had the key. _If I let Bakura touch me, I could earn some trust and he could entrust me with his key... It may take a few days, or weeks, but it'll be worth it... I hope..._

Akefia was actually quite scared of being a pleasure slave, even though he'd never admit it. He had been trapped in the slave trade for five years and had only been a servant to a few rich people. He'd always cause trouble, so he'd be sent back to the stink hole he was bought from. He'd never been touched before either, still a virgin. The last time some one tried to touch him didn't end very well.

Lets just say that the assaulter never thought that a nine year old would know where the jugular vein was.

Akefia jumped to his feet as the wooden door slammed open to reveal one of Nakhti's personal guards, Marik.

"Get up! Bakura wants his final birthday present..." Akefia struggled to get out of the man's grip as he was dragged down to the main hall. He could hear music and drunken men and women chatting. Three slave girls then made him more presentable before he heared the music stop and Nakhti begin a speech.

"... And now, my son, I give to you... Your very own pleasure slave!"

Akefia was pushed into the hall and looked around. He saw men and women staring at him with strange looks. He could tell they were all drunk. He looked to the large table that Nakhti and his wife sat on. His wife, the one he massaged earlier, was smiling at him, and Nakhti was motioning him forward. He hesitantly walked towards the table but stopped as his eyes locked with that of a dark brown set.

The eyes belonged to non other than his new master, Bakura. He was a young adult, his pale skin looked like it had never seen daylight, and his hair was as white as the moon. He wore a simple, white linen kilt, but he was covered in jewellery and gold. The older teen was drunk like everyone else, and he went over to Akefia eagerly.

"Mmm... He's very exotic, even for an Egyptian... Such strange hair and eye colour..." Akefia gasped as the teen's hand pulled away the cloth covering his crotch to show his limp length. "Quite big for his age too... I like him father! Can I take him now?"

Akefia hoped that Nakhti would say no, but he knew it would never happen. "Of course my boy! Put on a show for us!"

The slave was then pinned to the floor by his new master and kissed roughly. His eyes widened and he tried to get away, but the older teen was stronger than him...

"Hold still slave!" Bakura then latched onto Akefia's neck and pulled on the small nubs on his chest that were still sore from the peircings.

"No!" Akefia cried. "Don't touch me you pervert!" He cried out as the ring in his nipple was tugged and he grabbed the teen's wrist. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

Bakura growled and slapped him hard. "That is no way for a slave to behave... If you don't want this to hurt, then do as I say!" He then continued his perverse journey on the young boy's body, working his way downwards.

**_This is where it gets mature. If you don't want to read it then skip to the next bold lettering. But I know you want to..._**

Akefia gasped as his half-hard length was covered my a warm mouth. "Stop it!" He moaned as he felt the elder's tongue lick at his hardening stem and the mouth bobbing up and down. He heard the men and women around him laughing at his misfortune. "Let go of me!"

Nakhti's wife, Scarlett, was the only one there what wasn't drunk off her head. She was disgusted by what her son was doing in front of all these people... Sex was meant to be an act done in the privacy of a bedroom, not in front of about three dozen people.

"Nakhti my love, tell Bakura do continue this act in the bedroom, I shudder at the thought of watching my son do... This..."

Nakhti sighed. "Alright dear... Bakura! Your mother wants you to take it to the bedroom!"

Akefia gasped as he was picked up bridal style and taken out of the hall. Even though he was still going to be taken, he was happy it wasn't in front of everyone...

As soon as hey arrived in Bakura's room, Akefia was pinned down and tied to the bed posts. Bakura's mouth wrapped around his phallus again and pleasures it until the slave came into his mouth.

Akefia panted hard and struggled to get free. "A-alright... You've had you're fun... Now let me go!"

Bakura gave the boy a sly grin and knelt over him, his face close to his own. "Now now... I haven't had _my_ pleasure yet..." Bakura then took off his kilt to revile his hard cock, pre-cum dripping from the tip.

Akefia's eyes widened and he pulled on the ropes that bound him. "No! You're not putting that filthy thing in me! Help! Someone stop him!"

"No one can save you boy... You're mine..." Bakura then lifted Akefia's hips and licked two fingers, then inserted one of them into the boy's virgin entrance...

"Ahh! No! G-get out!" He tried to kick the man, but the position he was in made it hard... "Ah... Nn... Don't..."

Bakura chuckled at the boy and began to thrust his finger. When Akefia cried out, he knew he found his prostate and he played and toyed with it, watching as the member began to rise again. "You like that?..." The elder teen then added the second finger and sucked on the boy's tip.

Akefia didn't know what to do in a situation like this... He had gotten out of a few near death experiences before, but he was confused... Never had anyone done this to him, and somehow it felt... Good... It was supposed to be women that were on the receiving end! Not him! He cried out in what sounded like pleasure as the fingers inside him began to stretch the muscles of his rectum.

As Bakura pleasured his new slave, he took in his appearance. The boy had a beautiful face, and he knew he would grow up to be a handsome young man. He had more muscles than a normal teenager would, even more than Bakura himself, so he could tell that he was previously a thief. Bakura liked a man with muscles, so he'd have to let the boy exercise in order to keep the body he has.

Akefia's entrance was finally prepared and Akefia began to struggle as his hips were set down onto Bakura's knees, the long phallus pressing against him. "No! Stop! I won't be taken like this!"

Bakura chuckled. "Oh... But you will..." And with one, swift movement, Bakura slipped into Akefia's hole.

"AHHHH!" Akefia yelled with a mixture of pain and pleasure. It was a tight fit, which sent crackles of pain up his spine, but at the same time it pressed against his prostate which filled him with pleasure.

Bakura was kind enough to give him time to adjust to his size before he began to move within him. Bakura thrusted against his sweet spot which made the younger teen cry out in pleasure, and he moaned as the muscles clamped down on his member every time he pulled out.

Pain now gone, Akefia lost himself in the pleasure he was being given and cried out with every thrust. The slapping of skin was heard when Bakura pushed himself back inside the boy and they were getting close to their climax.

"AHHHH!" Akefia cried out when he reached his orgasm, his cum spilling onto both male's chests. Not too soon after, Bakura filled the boy with his own seed, then he pulled out and lay beside the boy.

**_It's safe to read now, but if you didn't read it you missed out on a lot of sexy yaoi!_**

Bakura hugged him close, but kept the chains on in case he decided to run away in the night. "Mmm... See?... Not so bad now, was it?..."

The older teen blew out the candle and snuggled close to his now sleeping slave, and fell asleep himself.

* * *

_What do you think? I've never written a mature scene before, only role played one, but I think it's ok :3 Well now I must go and revise for two weeks! Goodbye friends!_


End file.
